Partay!
by hmfan24
Summary: NejiSasuGaara with onesided SasuNaru Party goes over. A few beers are drank and the stripper is a no show. Neji is somehow mistaken as a stripper and 3 boys wake up together.
1. flight 66

Hmfan24- What possessed me to write this? Who knows. Well, for those who don't know me, I usually write and read SasuHina fics, but not today. Today for the first time ever you will see my yaoi. Very little effort seeing this is a challenge fic.

_One-way Coach Ticket to Los Angelus, California. _

Near gate 66, girls crowded around the hottest boy in the city. The raven haired boy reclined, hesitating to hit all of these girls across the room.

'I hate girls,' he thought. 'Always in my way with their stupid drool.' He tried to wipe the drool off his shoe to the ground.

Summer was over. His senior year of high school sucked. He got A's and junk, but he still didn't have the fun he wanted to have.

Today was his first day out of the orphanage. His parents were murdered by his brother. These series of unfortunate events lead to the man he is today – a jackass.

_Ding Flight 66 is now bording_

He looked at his fairly expensive gold watch, 'It's about time.' He pushed hiself through the crowd of girls. One latched on to him. He quickly shook her off.

The girls cried as they watched their 'future husband' go off on a plane halfway around the world from Tokyo.

"I'll miss you Sasuke!" one random girl screamed.

He hastily loaded the plane taking his window seat. The section was labeled 'Coach B-12'

There must've been a delay as the plane hadn't moved yet. It'd been 30 minutes.

"Then let that be in your guilt!" a voice came from the front. "I paid for first class and I expect first class, you got that?"

An average sized man with dark brown hair falling to his waist took his seat next to the raven haired boy.

Sasuke took a glance at the boy. He grunted.

"Oh, hell, no!" the brown haired boy yelled as he jumped out of his seat.

"Hyuuga Neji, if you would please sit down we could take our flight." A girl with two buns and brown hair warned, he finger in air.

"…" he sat down as told.

The raven haired boy took out a blue and red not book and seemed to jot something down.

Neji sighed and lied back in his comfortable chair. Closing his eyes, he slowly drifted asleep.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A red headed boy walked in his dorm. He took his luggage off and made his way to the cold bed.

There were cameras in his room. They'd been established there because his sister told the Dean he was suicidal.

He hated school. Too many people.

If it weren't for the cameras he would probably kill the first person he see's. Killing was fun.

He forgot to lock the door as a loud blonde walked inside.

"Hello!" he yelled.

"… leave." The red head warned harshly.

"MY name is Uzamaki Naruto, I want to be the president of my own company when I get out of college. What're your hopes, dreams, and name?"

"…" the red head began to twitch, "leave NOW!"

The red haired boy shot up and stomped his way to the dorm master's office. Someone would pay.

---------------------------

Bad, i know but do i care? no.

flame me so i can flame you.


	2. When darkness turns to light

**hmfan24: So, Itachi, how does it feel to find out your brother is gay?**

**Itachi: He's not gay!**

**hmfan:Uh-huh... Hinata, your cousin is gay.**

**Hinata: I know. :blushes:  
**

**hmfan: Sandsibs...**

**Temari/Kankuro: We know...**

**hmfan: That concludes this session of "My Brother/Cousin is a Fag" support group. Now let's move on to the cookies and punch, shall we?  
**

**They Meet Again****  
**

Neji nearly jumped out of his seat hearing the sharp monotone voice of the figure beside him. He looked over to his right to see the boy tucking something inside his pocket. Their eyes met. Uchiha Sasuke smirked, giving a taunting glare to Neji.

"What the hell do I care if your name is Uchiha Sasuke." Then a bell rang in his head. He was Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Co., rival to his family's Co. He didn't even want to remember. From the first time they met, he knew he was gay. Not the girly kind of gay, but the kind of gay where they just don't click with girls. Now, he shivered, his old pal Lee was another story.

Sasuke knew he remembered, they grew up together, it'd only been a few years since they last saw each other. They even...What are the chances of them getting on the same airplane, "Neji-kun," he said in a seductive tone. He smirked at the blush he saw appear, "Neji-kun, don't say you don't care." He rested his hand on the sweaty palms of Neji.

The Hyuuga jerked his hands back, but Sasuke clutched harder, "Ma'am!" He tried to draw attention to himself by waving . The stewardess smirked, turning around to serve another passenger.

"What happened, Neji-kun, I thought you liked it when I held your hand." Just as Sasuke started to relax, Neji snatched his hand away.

"I'm not gay anymore, you fag!" he shouted a little too loudly. Talk about making a scene. The whole plane went silent. One person coughed.

Meanwhile...

Naruto followed Gaara all the way downstairs. They stood in line, waiting for a new room, "Why'd you tell me to get out...?" he grinned, "My girlfriend doesn't even talk to me like that."

"...die." the freshman gritted his teeth, "die, die die...just drop dead." He chanted, wishing it would come true.

The blond grinned wider, "After all, how could you say that to a roommate? We're going to be with each other for four years." And he wondered why he was friendless throughout high school...junior high...and damn near his whole life.

The red head wanted to scream. Four fucking years with this idiot? _I barely even sleep, why do I even need a room? _Due to his hazardous sleepwalking problem, it was nearly impossible to fall asleep without hurting someone. That's why...that's why he was different. His brother always called him sensitive. His sister always protected him. His mother died for him. His father nearly killed him.

Naruto shook his head, "Your just not a people person either, are you?" He heard no response, "Good, cause you're in luck. I'm the ultimate people person!"

Just as they were at the front wo people entered the room behind them and joined in the line, "I can't believe we're going to the exact same school!" A ticked off Hyuuga shouted behind them. "In the fuckin' exact same room!" He skipped the line to the front, "I need a room change pronto!" He was so mad veins began to pop.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, this is an all boy school, I am afraid," the dorm counselor cringed as he was pulled by the collar.

"I'm a man, damnit! My name is Hyuuga Neji, yes **the** Hyuuga Neji. Owner of several chains of businesses. My Uncle and I would be happy to sue you for multiple counts of indirect harassment and indecent exposure. Now you better give me my new room!"

"Hey!" The red head boy pulled his shoulder back. The Hyuuga blushed at how close they were. Naruto wanted to gag and Sasuke held his fist in a ball. Frustration. Infatuation. Disgust. Jealousy.

**hmfan: Short, but oh well. See, GLL, I pull through. Now, people, now you have seen the facts.**

**Itachi: He is not-...**

**hmfan: Shhh... it's okay, Itachi, that's what we're here for. It's obvious that Sasuke likes Hinata's cousin. **

**Hinata: He's lying. He is still gay. :deeply enjoying the story:**

**hmfan: I'm glad you've accepted the fact, Hinata-chan. Maybe you can teach Itachi.**

**Temari: You still haven't proven Gaara to be gay. **

**Kankuro: He's already has the signs of a gay.**

**Temari: How would you know?**

**hmfan: Stay tuned for another episode of 'Partay!' (hope you liked it, GLL. Where's my ten dollars? I want you to update my seven dollar story.)  
**


End file.
